Cold
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Giving him one last scathing look, I looked down, then shut my eyes and jumped


**Short, random fanfic I had the idea for. Dedicated to my sister. My first Angelina/Fred fic. Not ending Stitched Smiles, BTW. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wrapped my dark cloak more tightly around me before straddling my Nimbus Two-Thousand and taking off. I felt the cold mid-February air rush against my face, and it soon became numb. I bloody hated having to ride out during a time when I could be in Hogsmeade with Alicia and Katie, but I had 'unfinished business' to attend to.

Quickly, I flew across the Black Lake, my shoes skimming the dark surface, making ripples. I could see the tall structures sitting in the middle of the lake, a good half a mile from the castle. They were left from last year, during the Triwizard Tournaments' second task.

I landed gently on the second platform from the face of the water. My footsteps were gentle across the heavy wood. In only a few steps, I had a full view of whom else but the reason I wasn't in Hogsmeade. His arms were across his chest, his Cleansweep Five lying at his feet, and a superior smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and threw my own broomstick next to his.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, making me sigh. I stood only a foot away from him. The close proximity was enough to make me shiver even more. He took a pace towards me. I kept my eyes determinedly on his face. The arrogant grin still graced it.

"Why am I here again, Weasley?" I asked threateningly. This only made him smile more.

"Because, _Johnson_," he replied, pulling a vile out of his sleeve. "We have unfinished business to attend to. Any idea what this is?"

I glanced at it for just a moment, not wanting to remove my eyes from his perfect face. I shook my head and he shook the bottle.

"Veritaserum," he growled. I felt my jaw fall a bit. "Remember the bet we made before the Valentine's Day Ball?" I thought back and nodded. "Well, it's time to see who won."

The Valentine's Day Ball had been only four days ago. And, stupidly, I had agreed to wage with him. We had bet several days before the event to ask out a certain person, chosen by the opposite. I'd selected Lilith Osbourne – a third year Goth who bitched at everyone – and he'd preferred none other than his little brother, Ron.

"So," I began slowly, piecing together his plan. "We'll both take a drop of Veritaserum and the other will ask if the former had invited their chosen?"

"Wow, Johnson, you catch on fast for a girl!" I sadistically stuck out my tongue at him and looked at the clear liquid.

"Fine. Take some," I ordered. He bowed his head in mock respect, to which I swatted the side of it, and he took a drop of Veritaserum. Before it wore off, I asked, "Did you ask Lilith Osbourne to the Valentine's Day Ball?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. "And she said no." Then he shook his head and suddenly, the haughty smirk was once again on his face. "Your turn, Johnson."

I snatched the little bottle and took a drop of it myself. Suddenly, all fantasies were gone from my mind and everything was gray and dismal. Then, from far away, I heard a voice ask, "Did you ask Ronald Weasley to the Valentine's Day Ball?"

"No," I said in a monotone. I quickly shook my own dark head and suddenly, everything was once again in color. I saw a smile break out on his face, not of arrogance but of genuine enjoyment, and he pointed to the dark water below.

"You know the deal," he said still grinning. I looked down myself and saw the gloomy water lurking there. I glanced at him, hoping he'd show mercy, but all I saw was a beam. And I had to admit, he looked pretty damn cute.

Slowly, I untied my cloak. Then my sweater. Then the ribbon tying my hair back. Then my boots and socks.

"C'mon, pick up the pace!" he said anxiously. I smacked his arm and continued on. My white blouse was next, leaving me in my bra. I saw him gawk a bit and blushed profoundly. Finally, my skirt was removed, leaving me in my delicates and shivering against the freezing air.

Giving him one last scathing look, I looked down, then shut my eyes and jumped.

The frosty wind was about me, surrounding me. But soon, it was replaced by even colder water, filling my brain with ice. I was a good several feet below surface and saw just a glimmer of March sunlight. As quickly as possible, I tried to swim up to it. It didn't take long before my head, soaked, was out of the chilly lake and into the even colder air.

Looking up, I saw his head looking down at me, laughing. I flipped him the bird, but soon retracted my arm to the water, for it was warmer there.

And then, a splash replaced my view.

I wiped the water from my eyes and saw who else but Weasley swimming just next to me, his beam still in place and his eyes on me. I dunked my head and saw just his boxers gracing his pale legs. I laughed and rose again, seeing his freckled face blushing a bit.

And then, without thinking, I swam close to him, pressing my body against him, and kissed him.

And it was bloody amazing. I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and my own around his neck. He deepened it and suddenly, we were underwater again.

And kissing underwater was the most amazing thing on earth.

* * *

**So? Review!**


End file.
